You're My Hope
by nomcupcakenom
Summary: Komahina/Komaeda x Hinata non-despair AU fluff. I might have made Hinata a bit OOC so I'll say there's tsundere! Hinata in this one. Komaeda draws a few pictures with Hinata and tells him something that was unexpected. Sorry if characters are a little bit OOC. I am still a novice writer to please try to be nice though I do accept critiques Reviews and favorites are appreciated!


/Komahina/Komaeda x Hinata Non-despair AU. Komaeda draws a few pictures with Hinata and tells him something unexpected. Sorry if characters are a little bit OOC. I'm still a novice writer so please try to be nice to me though I do take critiques! Reviews and favorites are appreciated!/

Komaeda sat in front of Hinata on Hinata's floor, looking at the notepad that was sitting in front of him on the carpet of Hinata's bedroom floor. He kind of stared blankly at the notepad, lost in his own thoughts before he heard a voice telling him to wake up. It was a rather stern but gentle voice...He knew that voice. He heard a..Loud snapping noise..Immediately his mind flashed back to reality when he saw Hinata snapping his fingers in front of him. "Damn it, Komaeda, snap out of it!" Komaeda let out a short gasp at the sudden wake back to reality but paused his thoughts and looked at Hinata for a moment. "O-Oh, I'm sorry Hinata-kun, I guess I got too lost in my thoughts..." Komaeda let out a awkward laugh as Hinata just kind of rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I thought we were going to draw. You whined and begged me to do it with you, and now you're sitting here daydreaming." Komaeda stared at Hinata for a bit and then looked back down on the notepad in front of him. "Hey, Hinata-kun, have you got an idea of what to draw yet..?" Hinata looked down at his notepad. "Nope. You?" He looked up at Komaeda. Komaeda shook his head and continued to stare intently at the notepad in front of him. "...I know I will definitely draw something that will make me hopeful. What about you, Hinata-kun? Won't you draw something that will make you bathe in a light of hope, too?" Hinata kind of grunted a bit and rolled his eyes. "I'll draw whatever I feel like drawing, not that I even _wanted_ to do this anyways. I'm only doing it because you begged me to do it with you." Komaeda's face almost lit up as those words. Someone as wonderful as Hinata? Following his, /his/ orders? "I..I'm suprised that someone as amazing as you even agreed do do anything with someone like me.." Hinata glared a bit at those words but sighed. "Just..Think about what you want to draw, Komaeda." Komaeda nodded and put one of his hands on the pile of crayons that were on the carpet, picking up one and starting to draw. Ocassionally he would look up at Hinata, just to get another glimpse of Hinata's hope-filled face, smiling a bit whenever he saw it. He continued drawing and then looked at what Hinata had drawn. Just random scribbles...He kind of gave an awkward smile to Hinata and picked up his notepad, showing Hinata what he had drawn. Hinata kind of stared blankly at the artwork that was presented to him. It was a childlike drawing of he and Komaeda holding hands, with a heart between the two. At seeing the picture Hinata already blushed a bit but the note that Komaeda had awkwardly and shyly given him afterwards was the kicker. He looked at it, and in Komaeda's fluent and rather graceful handwriting it read: "You're my hope, Hinata-kun. I love you!" Upon reading it Hinata's face instantly got extremely red at the note, and he wasn't sure if he was flustered or flattered at this point, so he loudly mumbled some incoherent sentence under his breath, threw the drawing and the note on the floor rather angrily and stormed off out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Komaeda kind of looked in shock, confusion and sadness at the sudden anger of Hinata. He knew he had been a kind of grumpy person be he had never really gotten _this_ frustrated with him before! He looked back down at the drawing that had practically been crumpled up and thrown on the ground, and sighed sadly. Why could he never get anyone to love him...He just wanted to tell Hinata how he felt. He had always wanted to say those words to him, but could never get them out into words...Maybe it was too sudden? Maybe he had said it at the wrong time? Maybe he should have been more subtle with his love confession? Or maybe Hinata just...Didn't like him. He wondered if Hinata would like him _at all_ after his reaction to Komaeda's love confession. Komaeda kind of sighed and yawned, suddenly feeling sleep creep up on him as he yawned and slowly closed his eyes and fell into a sudden slumber.

Hinata sighed and opened the door to his bedroom. He felt bad for his reactions now. Maybe he was too harsh? He looked down at the floor and saw Komaeda passed out on the pile of crayons and notepads. He smiled a bit. To be honest, it was pretty cute...Not that he'd say it out loud or anything. It was only cute in a platonic way, after all. He sighed and wondered what he was going to do with Komaeda now. He could bring him back to his own apartment or he could let him stay here. He'd rather not bring him to his own apartment because that would probably just cause an endless stream of questions from Komaeda. _"Hinata-kun, why are you carrying me? Hinata-kun, what are you doing? Hinata-kun, what's happening?"_ ..Ugh. He could just imagine what would happen. It wouldn't be good, that's for sure, because it would most likely end up with Hinata lashing out on Komaeda and hurting his feelings, which was a thing he didn't want to do again because, to be honest, Komaeda was really a sweet person inside even though he was a bit of a weirdo...At that moment he thought of telling Komaeda he was sorry for being such a jerk to him. No..No! "You're _not_ falling in love with Komaeda! No..You're not!" Hinata repeated those words into his head. He wasn't. He didn't like Komaeda like that! What was he thinking?! He just sighed and looked at Komaeda. He'd either have to wake him up to tell him to go to his apartment, or he'd just have to let him sleep here...Once again, he didn't want to wake Komaeda up because..Endless stream of questions. He decided he'd just let Komaeda stay...He kind of gently picked Komaeda up, ensuring that Komaeda wouldn't wake up as he carried him to his bed. He softly lied Komaeda in the bed, putting his blanket over Komaeda.  
And then it hit him.  
It hit him how innocent Komaeda looked as he slept so peacefully and soundly, how he almost looked like an angel as he was wrapped in the soft blanket-...He came back to reality and realized that his face was closely leaned in front of Komaeda's and-..Wait, was he trying to _kiss_ Komaeda?! What the hell?! He instantly moved himself away from Komaeda, causing a bit of loudness to stirr in the bedroom as he quickly moved himself away from Komaeda. Seriously, what was he _thinking?!_ He's not gay! That's just..Weird! He gasped when he looked over and saw Komaeda perfectly awake, staring at him. "H-Hinata-kun..What happened..? I heard a loud noise..A-And I saw you..You look upset..What's wrong, Hinata-kun?" Hinata just looked more flustered than ever. "I..I-!" Komaeda kind of giggled and smiled at Hinata. "H-Hinata-kun...You know I've been awake this entire time."  
Hinata got even more flustered at that comment, stuttering and stammering. "I..I-Y-You!-" "I had woken up when you had carried me into the bed but I didn't fall back to sleep...To be honest, I felt very safe when I felt you carrying me to the bed..I felt your light of hope shining through me, Hinata-kun...And when you tried to kiss me...I felt a wonderful sense of hope shining through my heart-" He was cut off by a loud "UGH!" "Komaeda, can you ever just _SHUT UP_ FOR ONCE!? I..I..Look. I tried to kiss you, but that..T-That doesnt mean im..I-In love with you or anything!" Komaeda kind of smiled at Hinata. "I wouldn't expect you to be in love with me, Hinata-kun. I mean, seriously now. Who could love a person like me, hm? And better yet, who would want to _kiss_ trash like m-" He was cut off when he felt a gentle feeling on his lips. It was Hinata kissing him to silence him. He broke the kiss between him and Komaeda and looked at Komaeda. "K-Komaeda..Don't..Don't call yourself trash anymore..You're not trash. Don't say that about yourself, o-okay..? I..I love you, Komaeda." Hinata said rather softly, his face was really red and he looked like he could just explode any minute now. Komaeda giggled a bit and smiled at Hinata again. "I..I love you too Hinata-kun. I've always loved you." Hinata moved over to Komaeda on the bed, wrapping the blankets around them and gently holding the smaller man in his arms. Komaeda buried his face in Hinata's torso as he felt Hinata's gentle arms around him. "K...Komaeda..I..I've a-always loved you too..I just..Didn't know how to t-tell you because I thougth that my feelings t-toward you were weird.." Komaeda just smiled into Hinata's chest and looked up at him, moving his hand up so he could run his fingers through Hinata's dark brunette hair. "Don't feel embarrased about your feelings, Hinata-kun. You have to embrace your hope, okay...?" Hinata slowly nodded and lied his head on Komaeda's neck, yawning. The two of them felt sleep creeping up on them, and they eventually dozed off in eachother's arms, but not before Komaeda said one last thing to Hinata before he fell asleep.  
"..You're my hope, Hinata-kun.." He said softly, before they both fell asleep cradled in eachothers arms.


End file.
